


Sherlock in Stockings - Fanart for St. Patrick's Day

by CumberCurlyGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sherlock in Lingerie, Sherlock in Stockings, St. Patrick's Day, sherlock fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Fanart for St. Patrick's Day
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: St. Patrick's Day Johnlock





	Sherlock in Stockings - Fanart for St. Patrick's Day




End file.
